


The List

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hippogriff</p>
    </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hippogriff

_#9 Face down a hippogriff_

The paper is getting crumpled in Draco’s hand, and he loosens his tight grip on it with difficulty. One of the beasts is lazily soaring through the air, its wings stretched even more impressively than Draco remembers. There is a phantom ache in his forearm, and the image of sharp claws piercing through his skin flashes in Draco’s mind.

‘Admiring the hippogriffs, are you?’ Potter’s voice is low and soft but startles Draco anyway, Potter’s breath caressing Draco’s cheek. Draco knew he would be there—it is Potter’s hippogriff reserve, after all—but he didn’t know he would get so bloody _close_.

Draco takes a step away from Potter. He tries not to show how rattled he is, not to fidget with his sleeve too obviously either, because his forearm has experienced worse things than a hippogriff injury, things he should be more ashamed of. He can’t seem to get his bearings back, with Potter’s piercing gaze fixed on him and a ferret getting thoroughly chewed by a black-feathered hippogriff a few feet away. Draco refuses to see any metaphorical meaning to it.

He hasn’t time to say anything before Potter tears Draco’s paper from his hand and starts reading it pensively, as if stealing people’s personal effects right before their eyes was an absolutely normal thing to do.

‘Is it a list of things you want to do before you die?’ Potter asks with a smirk.

_It’s a list of the things I’m most scared of_ , Draco doesn’t say because his voice doesn’t seem to work anymore.

‘If so, you should hurry with the hippogriffs, because I can’t wait for number ten.’ Potter’s smirk turns into a smile, and Draco feels ready to face any hippogriff in the world.

_#10 Ask Harry Potter out_

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
